


Dropping Hints (Hoping For Some Tension)

by Chlexcer



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, GIRLee, Roadtrip, Smoking, Smut, more beautiful lesbian 2min coming your way, tomboy!Taeyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlexcer/pseuds/Chlexcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossing more than half of the country with her girlfriend to go to a music festival wasn’t something Minjung had planned. It had all been pretty spontaneous, actually. (But Minjung would be lying if she said she hadn’t imagined Taeyeon and her fucking in the middle of the trip. Not in a motel, not in the festival, but in the car and in the middle of the road).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping Hints (Hoping For Some Tension)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taender_kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taender_kisses/gifts).



> So I borrowed this idea and made a 3,5k words with it <3  
> Of course, it's GIRLee, it's got Taeyeon in it, and it's got lesbian smut. The three basic ingredients for one of my fics, it seems lol  
> The title was taken from Tegan and Sara's song 'Stop Desire', which is very awesome and lesbian.  
> Anyway! I hope you like it because I had so much fun writing this!!  
> A few warnings: smoking, car sex (also public sex? kinda), bad girl-ish!Taeyeon, a bit of dirty talk, mentioned used of recreational drugs.

Crossing more than half of the country with her girlfriend to go to a music festival wasn’t something Minjung had planned.

It had all been pretty spontaneous, actually.

Their friend Kibum called them all of a sudden to tell them he wouldn’t be able to go to the one music festival he had been waiting for months because a fashion magazine he was obsessed with had offered him a job and they wanted to interview him during the first day of the festival. It wasn’t hard for him to decide what he wanted to do.

“I’ve got two tickets, mine and Jjong’s,” Kibum said, his voice a little distorted since Taeyeon had put him on speaker for the two of them to hear while they were cuddling. “I can’t just give them to you since they were super expensive, but I can let you have both for the price of one. Are you interested?”

Minjung didn’t even have time to consider because Taeyeon screamed into the phone that, “yes! Yes, we’re interested!”

And that was that.

They chose Minjung’s inherited 1995 Suzuki Sidekick over Taeyeon’s brand new lilac Volkswagen Golf (which Taeyeon hated so much, she pasted a black skull sticker on the back of it and changed her plate to _‘LUC1FER’_ just to bother her parents) for the thirty-hour long ride, but they made a deal to take turns driving every couple of hours so they could rest.

“I’ve never gone on a road trip before,” Taeyeon said as she buckled up on the passenger’s seat next to Minjung. She was unusually chirpy for six in the morning, her short black hair still wet from her shower, and not a trace of makeup on her beautiful face. 

“Me neither,” Minjung said as she started the car. “It’s a shame we can’t really get distracted if we want to get there in time, though. Driving almost ten hours a day is gonna be a challenge…”

Taeyeon clicked her tongue. “It’s nothing we can’t do. And besides, I doubt there’s much we can get distracted with on the road... We got dozens of artists waiting for us on the other side of the country! The world’s largest ketchup bottle has nothing on that.”

Minjung chuckled – though she still thought there was something charming about the journey and seeing what it had to offer, she couldn’t deny that most of the stuff they would encounter was probably rubbish. She wasn’t willing to detour for the largest bottle of ketchup either.

(They did stop at sightseeing spots, though – Minjung, a photography major, simply had to immortalize and claim all the landscapes that she could with her camera. Taeyeon had no problem with that, and they even made it a rule to take a selfie together in every stop they did to make a collage with them after the entire thing was over).

Minjung found it was very easy to relax and enjoy the ride even while she was driving. Once they left the city behind and all they had before them was an endless road under the warm spring sun, Minjung felt like she was going on an adventure. Rolling the windows down and letting her brown hair loose from her ponytail so it would dance in the wind was liberating, singing her lungs out with Taeyeon to 90’s pop music had never been more fun, and stealing kisses from each other while going at over sixty miles per hour was extremely adrenalinic.

She preferred it when it was Taeyeon’s turn to drive, though. She liked the face of concentration her girlfriend made when she looked at the road with sunglasses covering her eyes, and placing her hand over her thigh and squeezing through the fabric of her sweatpants. (She also liked being able to smoke a blunt and let herself relax in the seat next to Taeyeon’s while spewing some nonsense; she liked snoozing against the window, encountering different sceneries every time she opened her eyes in between small naps; she just enjoyed being there with Taeyeon, trusting endlessly in her and relishing in that trust).

 

 

“It’s getting kinda chilly, don’t you think?” Minjung said, her long, wavy brown hair whipping in the wind that came in through the open windows. The sun was setting on their second day on the road, and they were on a pretty arid area where the sky mixed with the ground in mirages on the road. The world was turning orange and pink and gold, and the temperature was falling along with the sun.

Minjung’s short skirt and crocheted crop top were lovely and they had been ideal during the hot day, but they didn’t protect her from the cool air of twilight, and they still had a few more hours to go until they reached their driving quota of the day and they could stop to sleep at a roadside motel.

“That’s because you’re pretty much in a bikini, Ming,” Taeyeon said, a little sly smile on her face. She herself was wearing sweatpants, to prioritize comfort, and a slightly oversized tank top that hang too loose on her slim frame making her dark blue sports bra visible on her sides. She looked good with her short hair all messed up by the wind, and Minjung wanted to run her fingers through it. “Do you want to roll the windows up…?”

“I was thinking I could change clothes, actually,” Minjung said, reaching for her backpack that was on the backseat and where she had stuffed a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie from their college’s female soccer team. Her actual bag, along with Taeyeon’s, was in the trunk with the blankets they would use for sleeping during the festival. 

“Ooh, can I watch?” Taeyeon asked, looking at her with an interested look on her face. Minjung arched an eyebrow at her and pushed her face to force her to look ahead.

“I’d rather you keep your eyes on the road and don’t kill us, or something,” she said, though she used a playful voice. It’s not like there were many cars they could crash against –they were pretty much all by themselves in the road, after all—, and Minjung knew Taeyeon knew she didn’t really mind her looking. 

The youngest clicked her tongue. “That’s rich coming from someone who let me give her head when she was driving.”

“We were stuck in traffic,” Minjung defended, blushing a bit at the memory. She put the sweatpants on the floor of the car, between her feet, and she took her hands to the hem of her skirt. It was deep green and the fabric was soft and light. It waved with the wind and revealed her bronze, toned thighs. She felt Taeyeon’s eyes on her, but the moment she looked at her they were gone. They still felt a little heavy on her, though – Taeyeon’s deep eyes were full of curiosity and wonder, and her gaze was always heavy and charged with electricity, no matter what the object of her attention was. 

Taeyeon was a year younger than she was – still a senior in college while Minjung was already a Master’s student in the same university. She was most definitely a force to be reckoned with; although quiet and a bit lethargic at times, she was the definition of passion and drive and intensity when she put her mind to it. 

The way Minjung saw her, she was a sleeping volcano.

Her family was rich and old fashioned, and they had never stopped treating Taeyeon like the princess of some fairytale, but Taeyeon had always been the dragon.

Minjung wasn’t very sure what part she played in the fairy tale story, but at times she felt like she herself was the tower – standing tall and strong, but with a warm and cozy heart.

She ran her hands over her skirt, straightening it against her firm thighs, but then letting it spring right up once her hands reached her skin. The wind helped, rising it further, and she parted her legs a little bit.

She felt Taeyeon’s eyes on her for a split second, and she ran her hands over her inner thighs, cupped them over her knees, and moved them right up again until she reached her own bare waist. 

She had an idea.

Perhaps it wasn’t a very good idea, considering they were on the road, but Minjung couldn’t help the way her fingers tingled with the need to be a little bit inappropriate and tease Taeyeon.

Lifting her hips off the seat, Minjung slipped her hands under her skirt and pulled down her panties.

“What are you doing?” Taeyeon asked, her eyes a bit wider than usual. “I thought you said you were cold?”

Minjung shrugged as she rubbed her legs together to make her panties slide down her smooth skin. She licked her lips, already feeling a surge of arousal going through her at the simple act of getting rid of her underwear. “I don’t think wearing or not wearing panties makes a difference, Tae.”

“Probably not, but now I really wanna see,” her girlfriend said, smirking, and looking at her. The skirt was flapping like crazy due to the wind, and perhaps it was the fact that Minjung wasn’t wearing anything beneath it, but she had the impression that the green fabric was running even higher now, revealing more skin than before.

She rolled the window of the passenger seat up (she really was feeling cold, after all), and then she ran her hands over the skin of her thighs again, tracing her muscles from the top of her legs, covered by her skirt, to her knees. She stroked her inner thighs using the tips of her fingernails, and she knew Taeyeon was trying to sneak as many glances as she could without getting too distracted from the road.

“You have nice legs,” Taeyeon told her, almost casually, and her warm hand landed on her knee. Minjung looked at her, holding her breath and her own fingers stopping for a moment as Taeyeon rubbed circles on her skin. “They’re very long and muscly. I like that.”

Minjung swatted Taeyeon’s hand away, then, with a chuckle. “Hands on the wheel, eyes on the road.”

“You’re planning something! I can’t sit still when I know you’re planning something!” Taeyeon defended, almost pouting at her, but Minjung paid her no mind. Taeyeon was the cutest when she tried her best to not be cute, but Minjung was familiar with her antics already. 

“Just drive, Tae,” Minjung said. “I’ll just… Do my thing. Pay me no mind, okay?” She smirked because she knew she was asking something impossible of Taeyeon. She unbuckled her seatbelt and reclined her seat a little – just a tiny bit so she could show off her body a little bit as she run her hands up her torso, starting from her knees, and pulling the fabric of her skirt upwards in the process, though not enough to reveal too much. She touched over her stomach, over her ribs, and over her clothed chest. She had small breasts, but she cupped them through her top – she wasn’t wearing a bra, so it felt nice, and she hummed as she side-eyed her girlfriend.

Taeyeon swallowed.

“Are you really gonna do this, Ming? For real?” Her girlfriend asked, shuffling a little on her seat and notoriously struggling to keep her eyes on the road. “That’s public indecency, I’m sure.”

“No, it’s just warming myself up a little bit,” Minjung retorted. “I told you I was feeling kinda cold, didn’t I.”

Taeyeon just huffed in response, and Minjung knew she was looking through the corner of her eyes. 

The road ahead went straight on, with no curves or anything like that, so Minjung took the chance to squeeze her breasts and rub at her nipples with her fingers because Taeyeon could look without it being too dangerous for their safety. She sighed at the feeling, meeting Taeyeon’s gaze with a little smirk.

“Are you going to touch yourself?” Taeyeon asked, her voice a little hysterical. Minjung could see that her fingers were wrapped tightly around the steering wheel, and she shrugged as she let one of her hands fall to her lap, her fingers slipping under the fabric of her skirt.

“Maybe I will…” Minjung said, still looking at Taeyeon as she moved her hand upwards until she found her slit. Her skirt was still covering her, but it certainly wasn’t hiding the fact that she had her hand between her legs. She heard Taeyeon murmur a soft curse under her breath, but it only beckoned her to press her fingers against her clit, eliciting a soft whimper.

“I’m going to stop the car if you don’t stop,” Taeyeon warned, and Minjung nearly chuckled. Actually, she wouldn’t mind that – the only thing that made her a little uneasy about that was the distant possibility of getting caught by someone. The idea of touching herself next to Taeyeon while her girlfriend was driving had come out of nowhere, but it had built at an incredible speed and had her feeling that she would explode if she didn’t rub one out.

“I won’t stop, I’m telling you right away,” she said, rubbing herself in slow circles under her skirt. She spread her legs more, causing her skirt to ride even higher, revealing part of her hand to Taeyeon’s eyes. It was dirty and kind of stupid, all in all, but Minjung would be lying if she said she hadn’t imagined Taeyeon and her fucking in the middle of the trip. Not in a motel, not in the festival, but in the car and in the middle of the road. 

“Shit,” Taeyeon muttered under her breath, and it was like she tried to stop focusing on Minjung and concentrate on the road instead for a few seconds, but Minjung found that she didn’t want that. She wanted Taeyeon’s attention – she wanted her eyes on her, her hands on her, her tongue and her fingers in her, and she didn’t care where they were. They hadn’t passed a car in what felt like hours, anyway.

“Pull over,” Minjung said, still circling her clit with her fingers. “Pull over, and let’s hurry before I change my mind or we get caught.”

Taeyeon didn’t need to be told twice.

The short haired girl drove until she found a spot she deemed appropriate to stop the car on the side of the road. Dark had come quickly – the sky was deep purple, though there was an orange glow in the horizon, and countless of stars were already scattered across it.

Taeyeon left the radio on as she climbed onto Minjung’s lap, crossing over the shifting gear a little clumsily so she could straddle her girlfriend’s firm thighs. 

Minjung retrieved her hand from between her legs when Taeyeon was over her, but her girlfriend was quick to grab it in hers and take it to her mouth. Minjung saw her drag her tongue over her middle and index fingers, which were coated in a thin layer of her slickness, and she almost whimpered when the younger girl sucked on them briefly but noisily.

“Shit, Tae…” Minjung said, her voice soft and breathy with how fast she was getting turned on. 

“Don’t you dare _’shit, Tae’_ me when you just started touching yourself sitting next to me thinking you could get away with it,” she said, her lips caressing Minjung’s wet fingers as she spoke. “Come here, I’ll warm you up,” the younger told her, and after a single breath her girlfriend’s thick lips were against hers, her free hand pressing over her sternum.

Taeyeon let go of her hand as she kissed her, so Minjung grabbed her butt firmly with both hands through the fabric of her sweatpants while she kissed back, eagerly. Taeyeon gasped into Minjung’s mouth when her ass got squeezed, and Minjung took the opportunity to lick her way into her girlfriend’s mouth, enjoying the taste of sour worms and cigarettes on her tongue.

It was hot and fast, but because they had to be if they didn’t want to get caught. (And Minjung wouldn’t admit it, but the possibility of getting caught provided a rush of adrenaline that ran through her body like liquid fire).

Minjung buried one of her hands in Taeyeon’s short hair as their lips and tongues moved together, and the younger’s fingers quickly climbed up her thighs and slipped under her skirt. Minjung groaned into Taeyeon’s mouth when she pressed against her wetness, but she didn’t stay behind.

“Fuck,” Taeyeon cursed as Minjung pushed her hand past the waistband of her sweatpants and her boxers, and she rocked against it over Minjung’s lap.

The radio was still playing as they touched each other, but it wasn’t loud enough to keep the sounds that spilled from their lips from being heard. They didn’t bother to undress, but oh how Minjung wished they had enough time. Taeyeon’s fingers were good against her, but she fueled the feeling by imagining her girlfriend letting her eat her out in the backseat of her car, moaning and writhing and sweating and swearing for her. So she told her.

“I wanna eat you out,” Minjung said huskily into Taeyeon’s ear, which elicited a breathy moan from the younger. “I want to taste you, Tae, and I want you to come against my tongue.”

“Can I, _ah_ – can I ride your face tonight? At the motel, I mean,” the younger said, and Minjung grunted at the mere thought. “I really like that.”

“You can, fuck, I love it when you do that,” Minjung said, her hips rocking against Taeyeon’s hand.

Minjung wasn’t sure who came first – all she knew was that Taeyeon’s mouth was on hers when it happened, and that she didn’t stop rubbing tight circles against Taeyeon’s clit until the younger caught her wrist with her free hand to get her to stop, her thighs shaking. Minjung laughed softly and apologized against Taeyeon’s lips, and the younger chuckled breathlessly.

They kissed one last time, and Minjung started peppering Taeyeon’s cheeks with soft kisses while her girlfriend stroked her hair for a blissful moment.

They only peeled away from each other when the need to light a cigarette was too demanding, and they got off the car to share a smoke while leaning against the hood of Minjung’s car.

“My parents would send me to a convent if they knew half of the shit I do,” Taeyeon said, her head resting on Minjung’s shoulder as she took a drag from the cigarette. Minjung kept an arm tight around Taeyeon’s waist as she received the lit cigarette with her free hand.

“I think they know,” Minjung said with a little strain after exhaling the smoke. It went up into the night sky in pretty swirls, and the stars above glowed brightly through the small cloud like they were glitter. “Some of it, at least.”

“Nah,” Taeyeon said, shaking her head, and her piercings made a little tingling sound. “But it’s better that they don’t.”

Minjung hummed – perhaps Taeyeon was right. She had never had to deal with overprotective, closed-minded parents, and she couldn’t imagine what it would be like to hide the fact that she had a girlfriend from them for fear of how they might react if they knew. Minjung had the impression that Taeyeon’s parents knew they were more than just good friends from college, but Taeyeon insisted that they had no idea that the two had been more than that for a couple of years or else they would’ve sent her back to Korea in the blink of an eye. She sighed, looking at the stars and stroking at the soft skin of Taeyeon’s hip gently.

“They do know you’re here, right? They won’t believe I kidnapped you, or something?” She asked, turning her head and nosing her girlfriend’s temple.

Taeyeon nodded as she let out the smoke she was holding in the shape of a circle. She giggled at herself, and Minjung thought she was way too cute. “Yeah, they do know. Did you see my circle?”

Minjung laughed. “I saw. But I can make them bigger.”

Taeyeon rolled her eyes, but she also laughed. “Well, Ming, not everything is a competition, did you know?”

Minjung finished off the cigarette, and just for show, she exhaled the smoke in a circle. It was indeed bigger than Taeyeon’s, and Taeyeon punched her arm.

“Asshole. Show-off. Jerk,” the younger girl said, though there was no real bite in her words. Minjung laughed, and she turned off the cigarette against the sole of her sandal. Taeyeon made it to the driver’s seat, but she called out before opening the door and climbing inside. “Let’s get going – we really have like, three hours to go before we can stop and I’m already starting to get sleepy.”

“If it gets too bad I can drive. I know coming makes you sleepy…” Minjung said, smirking at her girlfriend as she sat on the passenger’s seat. Taeyeon laughed as she turned on the car.

“You know me so well…” The younger said as she put them back in the road. “Okay, I’ll tell you when you can relieve me.”

Minjung agreed, an as she looked around in her phone for a different song to play in the radio her feet came across her panties, which she had discarded on the floor of the car.

She didn’t bother to put them back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> I would love you forever if you left a comment or just let me know if you liked it <3 <3


End file.
